


Blanket

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 3. “You’re cold.”
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Blanket

Y/N looks away from the tv for a brief second, before her eyes fall back onto the screen. “You’re home early.”  
“Yeah, we finished the one track, and nothing else needs to be done and I didn’t feel like staying so…” He trails off, shrugging.  
He joins her on the couch and under the blanket. A fake groan leaving him when he sees what she’s watching. “The masked singer, really?”  
She shrugs, cuddling into him. “It’s interesting and it makes you think.”

Rook watches the tv, waiting for the next commercial break to say anything. “You’re cold.”  
She nods, “I haven’t been able to keep warm. Which is why I have the blanket.”  
He pulls her closer, hoping that his body heat will warm her up.

“You should have brought Slim.” She says, after a while, voice filled with sleep, as she tries not to let her eyes shut for too long.  
“Why’s that?”  
“Because he’s the warmest one out all of you fuckers.” Y/N mumbles, making him laugh.  
He presses a kiss to her head, “I’ll make sure to do that next time.”


End file.
